Heartache, the death of love
by Teen preacher
Summary: a remake of sonic x episode 77 the death of Cosmo and how tails deals with his pain!  R&R and i will love you all


Hey whats up ITS TEEN PREACHER! here we go with yet another adventure in the life of our favorite fox MILES K PROWER!

most assuradly all my thanks goes to the help and editing prowes of my good friend and colleague dr. Jones... i mean not Jones, Shadow Commando ! yes that s who i meant. KEEP IT UP WITH THE WRITINGS BRO!

I do not own nor do i make any money of or sonic or his friends yada yada yada only amanda and james are mine blah blah blah.

ENJOY Read and review!

* * *

><p>Cosmo, please forgive me. Had there have been another way… had there been more time, I would have…saved you.<p>

(12 Hours Before)

-Blue Typhoon Observation deck-

_"She's so beautiful… why cant I say anything?"_

Tails joins Cosmo in star gazing, something that Cosmo has grown increasingly fond of doing, living up to her namesake. However, while she is mesmerized by the stars, Tails is mesmerized by her simple beauty.

"Tails? Are you alright?"

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Tails realizes that he has been staring intently at her for a few minutes now.

"I uhh, yeah I'm fine Cosmo I was just…. Trying to remember something I wanted to tell you, I still cant remember."

Smiling, Cosmo steps toward Tails and wraps her arms around him.

_"What is she doing? Does this mean what I think it means?"_ Tails intently thought to himself as he returned the hug.

"Tails, thank you for everything you and the others have done. I don't think any of us would survive had it not been for everyone."

"Oh… its not a problem Cosmo, we were all happy to do it. I'm just sorry we didn't know sooner or else we might have been able to save your home world."

As the two parted, Cosmo returns to her star gazing as Tails slips quietly away to his quarters. Once inside and away from the others, he began running through his own thoughts as he went and splashed water from a sink onto his face.

_"She's way out of my league…she's a Seedrian princess and I'm just a two-tailed mechanic. She probably thinks I'm just a gold digger who wants her because she's a princess."_

Turning from the mirror, Tails straightens his bangs and dusts off his fur as he makes his way for the door.

"The only way I will know for sure is to just up and tell her. It will be easy: Cosmo, I love you...no that sounds too nonchalant. Maybe… Cosmo, I feel as though I am in love with you and I would…I would love to not sound like a complete dork. What would Sonic do? HEY! Cosmo sweet thang! Baby you know I love you so lets make like a bannana, then split!"

Thinking on this for a moment, Tails begins to shudder as he shakes his head.

"Never, never ever in my life time could I pull that off, but I'm sure ill figure it out."

With that Tails opened his door and walked right into Cosmo.

"Cosmo! Err h-hi, sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I was ju-just umm…"

Smiling Cosmo laughs as she watches Tails stammer for words.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME IN?" Tails shouts trying to overcome his stammering as Cosmo happily agrees and steps inside.

"Sorry I get nervous when I start stammering, with some people it's the other way around but …yeah, so what can I do for you Cosmo?"

Glancing around the room Cosmo locks eyes with Tails and simply states, "Tails, I need some water, I am feeling a bit dry. Would you possibly have any spring water perhaps?"

Smiling his signature smile Tails happily agrees and after saying he'll be back he runs out the door and heads for storage.

After Tails left, Cosmo began looking about, searching for something, anything that might tell her what she wanted to know.

"His journal! YES! Ok, now tell me please… does he love me?"

Flipping through the pages she sees data logs and remarks made about the fuel cells, beginning to lose hope she had prepared to lay it down when her eyes caught the passage that she was looking for:

_Dear journal, I cannot stop thinking about her, she's just so beautiful. She's perfect and nice and… we embraced the other day when I was injured and she was aiding me in walking back, her scent was far greater than that of a dozen roses, her smile brighter than the sun and her personality could lighten even the darkest of days. I love her. I said it and I'll say it again I love Cosmo, with every fiber of my being.  
>But who do I kid? She could never love me. I'm scruff and she's perfection. Still, as long as she doesn't think I'm some kind of gold digger, I would settle just to be her friend, and a love from afar. Tis better than nothing at all…<em>

_I love you Cosmo_

Upon reading this, Cosmo's heart filled with joy. However, at that moment, she heard Tails coming back down the hall.

_"Oh no, I better put this back quick!"_

Setting the journal back down where she found it Cosmo glances over to where Tails had just entered the room, thoroughly out of breath.

"Sorry it took my so long Cosmo (pant pant). For the life of me, I could not find them where I had originally placed them."

_"__He's so sweet, how can I tell him how I feel?…"_ Cosmo sat in a chair and lowered her gaze to the floor, like something was bothering her. Immediately Tails was by her side trying out figure out what's wrong.

"Cosmo what is the matter?"

Thinking quickly, Cosmo throws her arms around him.

"WHY CANT I TELL HIM? He means so much to me, yet, even now that I know how he feels, I cannot tell him…"

At that moment, fate took over as Tails brought cosmos head to his chest and stroked her cheek.

Not thinking, Cosmo brought herself up eye level with Tails and stuttered,

"Tails I…I love you."

Being blown away by this unexpected comment, Tails nearly loses his balance as he stands from the floor.

"Y-you WHAT?"

Looking deep into his sapphire eyes Cosmo replied this time with more heart, "I love you Miles."

She used his real name. A moment passed before Tails came out of the shock of it all and finally did something that he should have done before.

"I love you too Cosmo, I always have."

At that moment, a klaxon went off as Tails and Cosmo were immediately brought back to reality.

"We better go, it sounds like the Metorex are making another move."

That being said, they exit Tails' room and make their way for the flight deck.

(15 Minutes Before The Incident)

-Blue Typhoon Flight Deck-

"Sonic and Shadow, brace for the sonic power cannon activation. Knuckles, check the Master Emerald and give me the energy output data, we are only going to have one shot at this, people!"

With Tails shouting commands over the intercom he had not noticed when Amy Cosmo and Cream entered.

"Tails, all of the secondary wings have been sealed off and knuckles has reverted power from them to the Master Emerald. Not to mention all other power output had been shut down Cosmo seen to that." Amy exclaimed through panted breaths.

Nodding his approval to Amy and giving a sly wink to Cosmo Tails orders Sonic and Shadow to go super and prepare for cannon fire.

Everything was silent for the next few moments as the cannon erupted and Sonic and Shadow were propelled towards dark oaks barrier. Everyone stood with baited breath as they struck.

It was at this moment that their hearts sunk. Sonic and Shadow were repelled off of the barrier and headed back to the ship, the master emerald cracked under the pressure of being taxed for so much power.

Eggman launched every attack he could at dark oak and even his massive blasts failed.

It was at this moment that Tails glanced over to his love and went wide eyed as something began happening.

"COSMO NO! I WONT LET YOU GO OUT THERE!" Tails leapt from the captains seat and stood between Cosmo and the hatch. This caused Cosmo to realize how much he actually loves her.

"Miles, I must go, I alone have the power to break the barrier so that Sonic and Shadow can attack, I will be ok." at this Tails began to shake, he wrapped her in a hug and ran back to his seat.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise, Cosmo, I will find a way. I'm a genius, after all, so don't you worry, KNUCKLES! Can the Master Emerald fuel one more shot?" after a short moment of silence knuckles crackles over the radio.

"Normally I would say no but under the circumstances I am sure we can do this, on your mark Tails, I'm prepping the drive core now." glancing back at Cosmo, Tails begins to feel a lump in his throat.

Cosmo now has begun to blossom the buds in her hair has become full grown flowers and the scent filled the room as she walked towards the hatch.

"Please don't do this…"

Cosmo looked at Tails and smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I will always love you, Miles Prower." and with that she somehow phased through the hatch.

Watching his love float towards dark oak, a feeling of dread came over his as his mind went blank.

Time seemed to slow at that point in time as he watched in silent wonder as Cosmo drew upon herself the power of her tribe. Blossoming into a thing of beauty as she sent a blast of energy straight for dark oak immediately dispelling his barrier.

"Its now or never! FIRE THE CANNON!"

Tails is froze in place upon hearing this, staring down his sights he cannon is aimed right at Cosmo's heart.

"I cant do it… I cant shoot you Cosmo I cant lose you…"

"Miles, you must do this! The fate of the worlds rest on it! Please, I cannot hold this open much longer!"

Knowing in his spirit she was right, Tails reluctantly begins the countdown sequence.

"P-preparing to fire the Sonic power cannon… now."

It is as if time froze. Tails stared at the button for what seemed like ages, every time he spent with Cosmo passed before his eyes as his thumb slowly smashed the trigger button.

Two mighty blasts surged from the cannon and towards Cosmo, and as quick as they were fired they met their mark albeit at the expense of Cosmo's life.

A blinding flash erupted as Tails shielded his tear soaked eyes. He knew his love was gone.

Sonic and Shadow successfully defeated dark oak the planet eggs began to return to their planets and Tails rushed to the front observation deck desperately searching for her. Hearing footsteps he turns to see Sonic walking towards him. He grabbed his hand and places a seed in his palm.

"I'm sorry Tails."

Looking down at the seed Tails' entire being is crushed as he buries his head into Sonic's chest.

"What you did was not easy, I don't blame you for freezing up." Sonic walks off as Tails sinks to his knees and slowly lays down on the cool floor for the first time in a long time allowing the tears to run free.

* * *

><p>WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR INTREPID ADVENTURERS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THUNDERCA... err, i mean...Heartache! chapter 2!<p>

ps. r&r peoples


End file.
